the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alicia meets Alano
( The night is dark and cool. Calm. As the Society bustles about, a man dances from the docks to the cobblestone streets. Strapped to his back is a guitar perhaps a little small for his size. As he waltzes through Bethnal Green with heavy luggage in hand, he stops to notice the world around him and the transition from the lively lower classes to the austere company. He saddens as he approaches the Society, taking in his new neighborhood. "Not as lively as home" He sighs and marches up the steps, setting the bag down. In one swift motion, he pivots and knocks three times with the back of his hand. ) Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' *Alicia had' been looking at all the interesting things in the hall when she heard the knock. She frowned and went to the door. Unsure if she could open it, she looked through the peephole* uh... who is it? Dr. de Lezo: The milkman! ( He laughs, shaking his head. ) No señorita, don't tell them that! My presence was requested here by a man called Hen. You know of him? Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' ... no... I think I've heard his name... um... okay.' *opens the door nervously* you're not a murderer? Dr. de Lezo: Am I a- wh ( He bursts into tinkling laughter. ) Is that what keeps dicing you all up? Señorita, with all due respect, do I really give you that impression? Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' No! But... I had to make sure... personal reasons...' Dr. de Lezo: Good! I was wondering if I'd have to work on my stage smile wait a minute. ( He inches closer. ) ... Do you feel safe here? Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' I... for the most part, yes. But a certain someone... she' doesn't know me, but she... sort of... used to... I guess... I honestly don't know how to explain... Dr. de Lezo: You might not have to. ( He drops his voice almost to a whisper. ) Look, I can't say much out here but there was a reason Hen asked me to come here. I know about the shootings, I'm here to help. Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' I'm... I'm new here. I don't know much about this' place... but Hela's here. I'm... like... not from this timeline. But in my timeline Hela knows me... and... *rolls up the sleeve of her jacket and shows him the hundreds of scars varying in size and severity* Dr. de Lezo: If I may? ( He takes her arm, studying the scars. ) Some of these were life threatening. It looks like many of them were...( He looks up at her. ) Were you the only victim? Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' For the most part, I was her favorite... er, "toy",' as she called me... *the young woman looked down, pulling her arm away and pulling the sleeve down* if it weren't for Helen, I would've bled to death... Dr. de Lezo: ... You may not be the only one Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' Elaina would be dead too... and Nyx... *the woman started' to tear up* I'm... usually the optimistic one, because everyone else isn't... but it's hard... Back in my timeline, Hela kept trying to kill my son, and... I'm worried about him... *she rubbed her eyes, then realized something.* oh, I'm sorry! Come inside! I'm so rude... *moves out of the doorway. The woman looked like a teenager, so it was most likely strange to hear her talking about her son, since she... looked like a teenager.* Dr. de Lezo: ( He hurriedly closes the door behind them. ) Thank you, this is not safe to discuss where the other maniacs can get ideas. You may not be the only one HERE. Hen called on me because more people like you are being hurt. Grave injuries. He's concerned about all of you. Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' Yeah... Hela's pretty awful... *she's silent for a' moment, then mutters,* you know you can't stop her, right..? I've been trying... for almost four years... Dr. de Lezo: ( His eyes glint dangerously for just a moment. ) Is she human? Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' I think she is here... she only was not human very' recently where I'm from... Dr. de Lezo: Then believe me when I say this: she can definitely be stopped. Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' ... if you think so....' Dr. de Lezo: The question is: would you really want to? Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' What do you mean?' Dr. de Lezo: I'm in the business of fixing people, I've seen them die. You could stop her if you wanted, but you wouldn't be able to bring her back. Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' Wha...?' Dr. de Lezo: .... That's not what you meant, was it? Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' I don't want to kill her! What about Helen?!' Dr. de Lezo: That's exactly what I was saying. It's not your fault. It's just...tricky to save one part but kill another. Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' Mhm...' Dr. de Lezo: Well... the only humane treatment in that case would be tranquillizer darts. Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' I heard Hela already tranquillized someone... so....' revenge? Hyde without a Jekyll:' (*grumpy narrator noises.* )' Alicia Ghast (Elaina):' *giggles*' Obtained From The Man with a Guitar on his Back Category:Introduction Stories Category:Side Story Category:Tales from the ER